Magic Carpet Ride
|image = Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg |season = 3 |production = 306B |broadcast = 123 |story = Jennifer Keene |ws = Michael Diederich Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = June 18, 2011 |international = June 25, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = July 9, 2011 |pairedwith = "Candace Disconnected" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Inspired by Dad's favorite childhood program, the boys decide to create a magic carpet, and Candace is convinced that fortune cookies will lead her to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans on ruining his brother's art unveiling by using his "Stain-inator" to ruin a mysterious painting, but as it turns out, the painting is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's very own masterpiece that he created when he was a youth back in Gimmelshtump. Episode Summary Lawrence invites Phineas and Ferb to watch the brand new digitally remastered third series of his favorite show growing up, The Pinhead Pierre Show!; however they are unimpressed by the outdated effects of the magic carpet scene. Linda asks Lawrence to look at some kitchen tile samples to redo the living room, and he obeys, showing signs of disappointment that his childhood memories are not as exciting as he remembered. Phineas declares that he knows what they are going to do today, and wonders where Perry is. Major Monogram is awakened as Perry drops into his chair at headquarters. He tiredly tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has completely cleared the Tri-State Area of all grape juice, red wine, chocolate, marinara sauce, India ink, and "worst of all", coffee. He then apologizes for being drowsy, explaining that he hasn’t had his morning coffee. At the Better Panda resturant, Candace tells a passive Stacy that things never turn out how she plans. Stacy offers a fortune cookie to her, and after some coincidental fortunes come true, she becomes a believer and takes a bowl of fortune cookies from the restaurant. Back at the house, Phineas explains how the modified carpet works to Lawrence, and the second floor of the house lifts up so the carpet can take to the sky. Meanwhile, Perry breaks into a window of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is immediately tied up to a luggage carrier. Doofenshmirtz wheels him to his hovercraft and shows him his Stain-inator. He explains his back-story and plan on the way. When he was a youth in Gimmelshtump he yearned for a career in fine arts. He loved painting, though found his muse somewhat inaccessible. One day as he was about to give up he gained inspiration and stayed up for three days painting his masterpiece. However, his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz accidentally spilt sloppy Joe and many other foods and drinks on it. Doofenshmirtz made a solemn vow that Roger would someday pay for what he did, and had his vow notarized. He explains that his Stain-inator was designed to ruin a painting that Roger would be unveiling for the lobby of city hall. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet join Phineas and Ferb’s (and Lawrence’s) Aerial Area Rug ride as they fly through the sky. Candace further explains her belief of fortune cookies to Stacy. The last fortune leads her home. As Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz prepares to unveil the painting, Doofenshmirtz puts the Stain-inator on auto fire, making it unstoppable. However, it is revealed that the painting is Doofenshmirtz’s, that Roger had spent the past two decades restoring. The Stain-inator fires, and ruins the painting. Perry flies off on his para-glider as a broken Doofenshmirtz lets his hovercraft crash. He then kicks the Stain-inator in frustration, causing it to fire and hit the bottom of the magic carpet as it descends into the living room. Candace leads Linda into the living room. She is impressed with the new carpet and says that it’s much better then tiles. Everyone goes out for Chinese food and Candace’s last fortune says “Don’t believe everything you read.” Transcript Songs *''Pinhead Pierre Theme'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' End Credits Last verse of Aerial Area Rug. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry just down drop to his chair and sees Major Monogram sleeping on screen. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Listings here. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on June 17, 2011. * This is the first time that Roger Doofenshmirtz did something nice for his brother. * Although only about 3 seconds long, this was the first time, Buford Isabella, Phineas, and Lawrence sang in Season 3 when they sang the Pinhead Pierre Theme. It is also the first time Buford, Lawrence and Isabella sang at the same time. * The carpet is one of the few of the boys' creations that did not disappear at the end of the episode, as it settled back into place in the living room and is possibly even still functional. * Monogram's coffee cup has a heart on it. On the back it has a O.W.C.A. logo. Production Information * On October 2, 2010 Martin Olson - Phineas and Ferb's songwriter confirmed there will be an Aladdin-like episode, where Phineas and Ferb build a magic moving carpet.Martin Olson Official Site on Soundcloud International Premieres *June 25, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) *July 15, 2011 (Family Channel) *July 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) *July 28, 2011 (Disney channel Latin America) *October 5, 2011 (DIsney XD UK) *October 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 23, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *October 25, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) Errors *During the song Aerial Area Rug, you can see that Isabella is wearing her socks, then at one scene during the song her socks are gone. *When Stacy and Candace are talking in the restaurant, right when Candace says "Maybe", the eyes of a man on the right side of the screen appear to melt together. However this may also have been intentional as the resultant shape in which they melt together is heart which may simply indicate that he was in love. *In his flashback, Doofenshmirtz has a small beard, however, in Crack That Whip he says that he's unable to grow facial hair. *The TV can not work if they are floating in mid-air, the cable is not in. *When Doofenshmirtz kicked the Stain-inator, the paintball which was released from it was red, but when it was in the air, the color is purple. And when it touched the carpet, the paintball has colored it to green. *When Candace seen the boys are up to, the cheese was not there in her left arm. But when she will call Mom, the cheese is there. Continuity * Third time that Lawrence was part of Phineas and Ferb 's Big Ideas ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). * The "Better Panda" restaurant from "When We Didn't Get Along" makes a reappearance ("It's About Time!"). *Pinhead Pierre makes another appearance ("Out of Toon"). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz traps Perry the same way he captured Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Candace and Stacy use the lift Gretchen was using to sell lemonade during A Better Best Friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). *Third time the "King-of-the -World" homage was done ("Swiss Family Phineas", "That Sinking Feeling"). *Isabella 's presence in the tree is a callback to her time as a lookout during the episode "Candace Loses Her Head ." *The second time Doofenshmirtz's plan worked and the second time he did something bad for himself ("That Sinking Feeling"). * The white ATV from the advert in appears again. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Secret of Success") * Candace has a branch in her hair again. ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Lawrence says "Eat your heart out, Pinhead Pierre" much like how Phineas said "Eat your heart out, Howard Hughes!" ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Second time Phineas feels how soft the carpet is. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") * The Ballpit Kid makes an appearence. * Danville lighthouse is seen again ("That Sinking Feeling", "The Belly of the Beast", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" (in a clip)) Allusions *'Aladdin' - Phineas and Ferb build a magic carpet. Another reference is when Phineas helps lift Isabella up. Also, the song and episode title reference the Aladdin themed magic carpet ride at various Disney theme parks. Even moreso, when Candace and Stacy are near the fish market, the man's yell of "Hey all, catch it now, fresh fish! Fresh fish!" is similar to the scene in the Disney movie where Jasmine walks down the bazaar and a fish seller there yells the same thing from the 1992 film. *'Steppenwolf' - The title of the episode shares the name of a song from the band Steppenwolf. *'Titanic '- Ferb asks who would also like to be king of the world while standing on the front of the carpet with his arms outstretched. This is a reference to the iconic "King of the World" scene from this film. *'Wizards of Waverly Place'- Magic carpets of this show are also run on machine parts. *'The Odyssey '- The book Doofenshmirtz is holding while laying in bed in the flashback. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Kelly Hu as Stacy References }} es:Un Viaje en la Alfombra Mágica Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher